<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>池鱼 by Harper_Fang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036658">池鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang'>Harper_Fang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prostitute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“先生，我很便宜的。”他扯住我的衣角，锲而不舍道。声音已不掺童音，只是听来上仍有几分稚嫩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Lucci &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>池鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>促使我回想起罗布·路奇的，是欢乐街新任负责人的一通来电。<br/>“你关心的那位还是没有消息。”<br/>同一时刻我收到来自海军的电报，通知我罗布·路奇的悬赏令撤销。但我依旧不愿相信，坚持认为他或许活在世界上某个角落，自由地。<br/>“感谢，”我挂断电话，决定故地重游。“一会过去看看。”</p><p>2<br/>十五年前的我刚刚熬过乏味的新人期，经手的任务碰巧入了某位上级的眼，提拔后的职位刚够知道某些堪称潜规则的消息又不致参与其中。有前辈语重心长地告诫我，在这行不要自命清高，别以为单你一个有理想有抱负，都是过来人，别给组里找不自在。告诫里藏了三分上下级关系明确的敲打，大概意识到话说得重了些，又挤出慈和的笑容，一把揽在我肩膀，勾肩搭背地说些不疼不痒的秘密。<br/>我从心里看不起前辈的又打又拉，但那天还是鬼使神差地走向欢乐街，也因此遇见了罗布·路奇。并没有抱着什么目的，只沿着街边，趿着磨脚的皮鞋慢慢踱，心里胡思乱想着，垂着头也收不到周围的秋波。<br/>忽然前路被拦下，是个小孩子。<br/>“先生，你愿意买我吗？”<br/>我半是惭愧半是羞赧，忙不迭地狠狠摇头，抬脚便想溜走。<br/>“先生，我很便宜的。”他扯住我的衣角，锲而不舍道。声音已不掺童音，只是听来上仍有几分稚嫩。<br/>我大致了解过这些孩子的经历，能送到这里的多是无牵无挂的孤儿，源自遍布世界各地被称为妈妈的人贩子。打小修习的便是如何讨好客人，如何唤起欲望以及纾解的种种手段。相比沦落风尘的一类，更多了几分向来如此的理所应当，仿佛出卖身体是再普通不过的营生。其实我也说不上来卖身究竟有什么不妥，口拙如我开口便被同事扣上歧视、处女情结等等大帽子，面红耳赤不知从何处辩驳。<br/>我住了脚步，升腾起初入世界政府的使命感：“你叫什么名字？几岁？”<br/>“十三岁，先生。”颇有些商品介绍的简练。他有些警惕，回避了关于姓名的问题。<br/>“拿着。”我抽出钱包里最大面值的纸币递给他，金钱与颜面相比毫无价值，给钱是为他争取几天时间，或许也是为了证明自己所谓的出淤泥而不染。<br/>他困惑地抬头看我，踌躇片刻才道谢，转身往回。<br/>几分钟后，我才从窘迫感走出来，。这孩子顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，下颌圆润，尚未收敛出利落的线条，身材尚未抽条看不出未来遭人觊觎的端倪，不算惹眼的好看，自我安慰式地得出结论，时间还够。<br/>只不过没想到在做好准备之前，我被一纸调令派去某个偏远岛屿，一去就是两年。</p><p>3<br/>欢乐街一处分店藏匿于马林梵多的一角，看似偏僻荒凉，实际上是与圣地玛丽乔亚最接近的地方。天色已晚，此地灯火通明，却唯独没有路灯。时任欢乐街负责人史翠西站在灯火映不到的地方，捻着细长的烟斗，偶尔晃过的车灯照得脸色刷白。<br/>我垂下目光，避开史翠西嘴上叼着的与路奇同款的烟斗。</p><p>4<br/>分别两年的同事闹着要开欢迎会，半是神秘半是戏谑地硬拉我去某个人尽皆知却心照不宣的地方。路越走越是熟悉，从纷杂走入寂静，又走过一段，寂静倏然被高分贝的喇叭和刺目的白炽灯光打破。<br/>“解解乏。”同事边笑边哄道，男性内部肆意评价的猥琐裹着几分神秘，仿佛进行某种神秘的入教仪式。<br/>“喂。”我认出这是欢乐街，有气无力地反抗。<br/>我知道两年时间意味着什么，然而那点救世情怀甚至比不过职责上的服从，当权威与理想冲突时，甚至唤不起一丝反抗的情绪，而将这些全部压在心里，治标不治本地叹息并绝望着。<br/>“看在你刚回来的份上，路奇就让给你了。”同事的口气仿佛把头牌让给了我。<br/>推向我的少年清隽挺拔，眉目锋锐，披着花色繁杂的肥大外袍，捻着一杆烟斗。脸色已被长夜浸出病态的苍白，只脸颊还微微透出些情欲侵染的红晕。被我判定为安全的肉感早已褪尽，勾勒出过分干练的颌骨。使他气质大变的元凶是把黑色卷发拉直。打理后立即显出叫人难以忘怀的清冷气质，眼光不好草草卖出他初夜的负责人见了这幅新模样，悔得捶胸顿足。<br/>从奇特的眉毛形状认出是当初向我推销自己的孩子，心下更是歉疚。<br/>“先生，我很贵。”路奇眯了眼，眼皮压低露出些不耐烦。前额漏下的碎发点着眼睛，眸色几近透明，簪子点一点鹅黄化开在一抔清水的颜色，像是兑得很淡的蜂蜜水，味蕾依稀碰得到若隐若现的甜味。<br/>我不知道他是故意与两年前划清界限还是单纯一招试探，没来得及反应，被同事挤过来抢答道：“今天他请客！”<br/>路奇淡漠地看着，抬起烟斗，咂摸一点烟叶的气味，微微发涩的烟圈喷在我脸上，薄烟撞而散去。<br/>我想反驳，被一个烟圈轻巧地撞了回去。<br/>在这种环境里学会抽烟不算奇怪，只不过斯潘达姆那人不像舍得这些开支的样子，估计也是见他抽烟反添情趣，也就听之任之，不再管束。<br/>见我不语，同事讨嫌地挑衅：“绝对的上等货。”<br/>我懒得搭理，只希望他没认出我。</p><p>5<br/>路奇坐在我身上，臀部起落有种久经沙场般的熟稔，高效吞吐整根阴茎，一手按在前胸，一手揉捏阴囊。我被快感逼得脸红脖子粗，话到嘴边问不出口。路奇的动作稳定而迅速，目标明确，不留任何喘息余地，直到拔出数股力度不同的液体，才渐渐停止。<br/>我凑过去吻他背上新烙不久的印记，烙印压着旧疤，上面同时叠着新伤，看得出来找他的是奔着什么。然而他并不学其他人搔首弄姿，学不会引逗的荤话，偶尔露出的几声呜咽和紧随其后的哼笑更接近施舍而非动情。性欲真实地从面颊上的酡红反馈出来，他却只有仿佛从嗓子眼挤出来的喑哑吐息。<br/>我小心翼翼地把纸币放在床边，他发觉后立即丢还给我：“之前给过了。”<br/>我惊得眼睛圆睁：“你认出我了？”<br/>他嗤笑：“再做一次要加钱。”<br/>推他进入地狱，我也有份。就这样一边内疚一边心甘情愿地把钱包掏给他，承担物质和精神的双重折磨。情知除了自己外他同时勾着不少主顾，甚至有时的吻尝得出其他人的咸腥，却依旧掺和其中舍不得脱身。<br/>唯独上司的态度和缓不少。事后第二天果然迟到，前辈和同事不仅不似往日挖苦，还帮腔周转，哄得登记员狐疑地在我名字旁边补上一个勾。过后前辈拍拍我的肩膀，意味不明地甩下一句“今天看着顺眼不少”，便离开了。<br/>我知道自己的自命清高自那晚后不再成立，但也无法挣脱枷锁，以从众的名义合理化自己的行为。我的妄念，连同所谓的理想和抱负，在这里都可以明码标价。<br/>眼见着他越长越高，眉宇间生人勿近的气势愈发浓重，价格紧跟着水涨船高。<br/>路奇男女客都接，我在一次性爱结束后不无疑惑地问他究竟是什么感觉，被他单手翻过身，附在耳边威胁：“要不要试试？”在他二十二岁，身量完全长成时，已比我高了将近三十厘米。不知道他常年浸在酒色里，哪来那么大力气。<br/>他身上盈着的戒备随时间流逝慢慢收回体内，一番轮转后，眼里透出的是拒人千里的傲慢。除此之外，职业特征在他身上愈发显眼。过分润泽的唇色，被情欲染得微微发红的眼尾，以及身体的线条，加总在一起就是俗称的婊子身材。即使站直，腿间依然有缝隙，使人立即联系到被掰开注入的姿态。<br/>路奇拒绝了拉直头发的要求，随便找根皮筋扎起卷发。他是对的，直发反倒不搭他的少年老成。<br/>路奇对我的态度愈发放肆，甚至故意让我撞见他与别人的缠绵。精干的身材陷在大滩赘肉里，挺拔的鼻尖抵着褶皱层叠的鼻头，下身还湿漉漉地连着。他毫不避讳，就在我的注视下起身，又俯身含住方才埋在他体内的阴茎，吞咽的水声窘得我夺路而逃。</p><p>6<br/>在我重振旗鼓走向史翠西之前，她先注意到我，冲我招了招手，动作轻柔仿佛拂起一缕碎发。<br/>“需要什么招待？”声音远远送来。<br/>“不需要，随便聊聊。”我婉拒。<br/>史翠西恍然：“也对。”她很有分寸地避开我的痛点——路奇和理想——直奔主题。<br/>“你有没有对他透露过机密。”<br/>“没有。”<br/>说完全没有是不可能的，我偶尔会对他说一些模糊后的工作上的事，如果他不摆出那副兴味索然的淡漠样子，倒是个很好的倾诉对象，像是把书信掷进幽深的古井，不必担心被打捞出来的一天。时间、地点、任务对象、执行细节等等都经过替换才会说出口，不过以路奇的聪明大概猜得出其中条理。如果他在世界政府，肯定比我要好上几百倍。<br/>“有没有老人，给我找一个。”<br/>“死人的事别打听太多。”史翠西告诫道。</p><p>7<br/>最后见路奇是在符合时任负责人斯潘达姆品味的装模作样的高档酒吧，乱晃的绚丽灯光经由玻璃杯反射到人脸上，刺得睁不开眼，好不尴尬。循环播放的几首萨克斯名曲试图营造出几分与在此不伦不类的贵族情调，却还不及群魔乱舞中的几撮黄毛惹眼。<br/>最后的交欢全无分别之兆，普通得过分。公事公办的口交，插入，射出。我拍给他钱，再次交缠。事后他倚在窗边，吮着烟斗，半阖着眼，淡淡地要求：“为我买一瓶酒吧。”<br/>路奇相当聪明地将嗜好藏在工作内，比如抽烟，再比如喝酒，在管束范围内为自己谋得几分空隙。<br/>我买下理所能及范围内最好的酒，他不知从哪变出酒杯和冰块，依旧坐在窗边，半身隐在阴影里，闲散地呷，氲着与身份不符的贵气。<br/>然后我就找不到他了，路奇变成欢乐街讳莫如深的名字。我试图从负责人那里入手，却被告知斯潘达姆病退，短短几天好像一切都断了。<br/>只有前辈和同事们偶尔还会舔着下唇提起这些名字，此刻我已经顾不得其中的猥亵意味，贪婪地把这当做养料，试图从中汲取有关路奇的成分。我知道自己的惦念于他不值分毫，却忍不住去关注有关他的一切。<br/>后来连斯潘达姆都见到了。<br/>欢乐街前任负责人被打得口歪眼斜，全靠皮带绷着才不致五官散落得遍地都是。斯潘达姆张口，暴露出满嘴鲜红的牙龈，令人怀疑是不是被人打丢了维生素。他也没有回答我关于路奇的问题，恨得咬牙切齿，却一字不透。<br/>再后来职责所及，我听说了欢乐街负责人换代的腥风血雨，隐隐猜出路奇在其中起到的作用。</p><p>8<br/>史翠西为我找来的是个年轻的妓女，声音嗲得甜腻，举手投足间有相当的风情。<br/>我认定罗布·路奇的死讯更多的是震慑作用，用以警告留下来的不得僭越不得思量逃跑，造成出逃等于死亡的信号，如此单方面宣布的死讯才有价值。我并不指望她能直接吐出真相，只希望能从别的角度捞点灵感，来分辨消息的不合理之处。<br/>“路奇吗？和您说不算违规吧。我来得晚，来的时候路奇就是他那款的头牌，平时接得不多，吊足了胃口。我特别羡慕他抽烟喝酒，老板也不放在心上的样子。他那种人看上去到哪都能游刃有余，谁想得到竟把老板给打了。按说平时数他最会糊弄老板，我觉得就是老板嘴上没个把门的，路奇也是，居然硬生生杀出去了。再看见他是在悬赏令上，底下跟着一串吓人的数字。”<br/>“现在的头儿警告过我们管住嘴，经过这茬的都封了口，没经过的什么都不晓得。我是头儿特别交代跟您多说说，您看？”<br/>我适时地递出一沓纸币。<br/>我听懂了史翠西想要传达给我的意思，不要追究。</p><p>9<br/>“你不过是个卖屁股的臭婊子。”<br/>寒光抵在斯潘达姆的喉咙，刀刃太过锋利，已割开浅浅的口子。薄刃剐出来的口子仿佛血红蛋白也流不出来，浅红而流动性过强的血液分作两股，一缕沿脖颈向下，洇湿了花衬衫的立领，另一缕则划过刀锋的反光面，沾得路奇满手都是。<br/>斯潘达姆没能说出接下来的话。<br/>他忘了路奇随时可以走，因此过分放肆。<br/>威胁他的人颧骨情欲染上的红晕尚未消退，却眼神如刀。<br/>“往前走。”<br/>他可以干得更漂亮，比如伪装成同伴的样子逃出去，神不知鬼不觉，但他没有，就这么简简单单地走了出去，背着罪名和悬赏。</p><p>10<br/>我复制出一份跨越三十年的卷宗，世界政府触手所及的，有关罗布·路奇的一切被略去修饰条分缕析，按时间线罗列，后面跟着每一时期的正面照。<br/>台灯的光晕打在纸上，印出黑色卷发的油墨反光，我伸手想调低亮度，忽然太阳穴一凉。<br/>枪口顶在头上，无声无息仿佛从黑暗中走出的人开口。<br/>“你违规了。”<br/>声音近得亲昵。<br/>我放下心，举起双手，愿意偿还我所做过的一切。<br/>“我很抱歉。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>